


The Cruel Parting of Lovers

by LoyalCompanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Suffering, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalCompanion/pseuds/LoyalCompanion
Summary: During the war, Petra and Dorothea had come to become devoted to each other. The war was much more bearable when they had each other. However, they are separated by the horrors of combat. One loses her life. The other wished she was there to protect the other in their time of need.





	The Cruel Parting of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, this story takes place during Byleth's disappearance. Thank you for reading.

Usually Dorothea wasn’t sent out on missions outside Garreg Mach. She preferred working in the infirmary with Manuela. However, one day Edelgard approached her to personally ask her to help a village that was overloaded with wounded soldiers. Dorothea was apprehensive for leaving, but Edelgard assured her that there was no danger. The village was nowhere near the front lines and a battalion of soldiers would accompany her. Dorothea warily accepted, wondering what she would tell her lover tonight. Edelgard gave Dorothea eternal thanks and promised she would make it up for the songstress.

______________________________

“Are you sure you should be going? You have not being in battle in a long time”

Dorothea sighed. Dorothea and Petra were laying together in Dorothea’s bed, legs entangled. Petra was resting her head on Dorothea’s chest, while Dorothea worked on undoing Petra’s braids. Petra had just arrived from a mission after Dorothea’s conversation with Edelgard. Petra’s talent in the bow and sword made her proficient as an assassin, so she was always out doing missions for the Empire. Time spent together was precious.

“As much as I try to avoid conflict, the soldiers need me,” Dorothea whispered. “Edelgard says there’s no danger and I have a day until I leave. We can spend as much time together till then.” As Dorothea finished with Petra’s hair, she took her lover’s hand and squeezed it gently, reassuring her. Petra wished desperately that she could come, but Edelgard had already set up another mission for her.

Petra sat up and began to straddle Dorothea’s lap. Her fingertips stroked Dorothea’s cheek. Petra gently leaned in and planted a kiss upon Dorothea’s temple.

“I am still worrying for you, my love,” Petra muttered. “My heart is not full without you. However, if this is what you are wanting, then I trust you.” Both lovers embraced each other, promising that the next day would be filled with dates and love.

______________________________

As vowed, both women spent all their time together the next day. That morning, they chatted together over tea and scones. After, Petra and Dorothea chased each other through the forest that surrounded Garreg Mach. They laughed as Petra tackled Dorothea and both fell into a shallow river. Then they shared a light picnic in a meadow of violets. Petra blushed as Dorothea mounted a flower crown upon her head, calling Petra her ruler. Petra braided a crown and placed it upon Dorothea.

“I promised that I would be bringing you to Brigid after the war. I want you to be queen beside me,” Petra professed. Dorothea graciously accepted the proposal and kissed her companion. They laid there for hours whispering affections and caressing each other.

That evening, the couple joined the rest of the Black Eagles for dinner. They all cheerfully chattered at their temporary reunion. The couple fed each other spoonfuls of food, much to Hubert’s uncomfortable grunts. With their limited time, the lovers didn’t care. Later, the sweethearts retired to their room where they spent the night loving each other.

That morning. Petra helped Dorothea pack. She also presented to Dorothea a wolf pelt cape.

“Feel the fur when you are missing me,” Petra smiled.

“Thank you, my dear Petra,” Dorothea gasped. Dorothea draped the pelt around her body, then leaned in and kissed Petra on the lips. Dorothea desperately wanted Petra to be forever with her. When the kiss ended, Petra helped Dorothea bring her bags out to the caravan.

All the Black Eagles stood near the gates of Garreg Mach to see off Dorothea. The other Eagles gave Dorothea a warm parting. Though, Petra and Dorothea were locked in an embrace, not wanting to let go.

“I will return and embrace you again, love.” Dorothea assured her. The couple reluctantly let go to each other. Dorothea waved to the Black Eagles and her sweetheart until Garreg Mach was out of sight.

______________________________

It had been a couple days, since Dorothea had departed from Garreg Mach. The battalion was very kind and fun to talk to on the road. However, Dorothea dearly missed Petra. Every night she'd sleep embracing Petra’s wolf pelt, inhaling her scent. She was also still worried about danger. As a healer, Dorothea would most likely be a main target of the enemy.

That night, the battalion had to camp early as a storm was approaching. Dorothea enjoyed her share of rations with the other knights before retiring to her tent.

The storm raged on as Dorothea laid in her tent. Raindrops endlessly bounced onto her tent. Dorothea closed her eyes, clutching the wolf pelt.

“May you be with me, my love,” Dorothea whispered. She closed her eyes, imagining her lover was holding her.

It wasn’t until screams echoed in her ears that Dorothea woke up. She looked around startled. Through the tent, she could see rapid movement of soldiers around her. Dorothea rushed to put on her wolf pelt before adventuring out.

When she ventured outside, it was hard to see anything in the rain. Only the sound of whistling arrows and clashing metal could be heard. They were under attack. Dorothea looked around for a safe place to fight, before the captain of her battalion grabbed her by the wrist.

“We are under attack by soldiers from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” he shouted over the rain.

“I thought there was no chance of being attacked!” Dorothea yelled back. They were deep in Empire territory. Dorothea fired Thorons and Cutting Gales into the darkness, while the rest of the knights fended off the attackers.

“I’m not sure why they should be here eith-,” The captain’s words were cut short as an arrow pierced his neck. He fell and Dorothea knelt to apply healing magic. It was no use as endless blood seeped out of the wound.

“Leave us. You have to run!” the captain gasped as he began to choke on his own blood. Dorothea started to protest, but before a second passed, a fury of arrows rained above them. An arrow narrowly missed her skull. They were vastly outnumbered.

“Go!” The captain cried once more. None of her soldiers were standing now. Dorothea stood up and with all the adrenaline flowing through her, she ran alone. She couldn’t die here. She promised Petra she’d return home and be in her arms.

“Let no one escape!” roared from the trees behind her. Dorothea kept racing before she heard another whistle. She gasped as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Dorothea cried out for anything that could save her. She could just sprint as the arrow prickled the flesh in her shoulder. She threaded between the trees with her vision clouded by the elements. Fear and adrenaline consumed her body.

Another arrow plowed through her left calf as Dorothea was running through a shallow river, she buckled over in pain, but gritted her teeth and tried to stand. Dorothea was now sobbing and praying. Praying for Petra to appear out of nowhere and fire back at her attackers. To hug and kiss Dorothea. To tell Dorothea that she was okay, and that they’d return to Garreg Mach together.

Another arrow hit right in the middle of her back. She gasped in shock as all air was knocked out of her. The shouts of the enemy were getting closer. In a fit of strength, Dorothea pushed herself through of the river and behind a tree a few feet away. She held her breath as the footsteps raced passed her. The darkness and heavy rain shielded her presence.

When the footsteps were in the far distance, Dorothea’s breath slowed. She was going to pass right here, alone and afraid. The endless rain and darkness began to consume her. The pain of the arrows numbed in the cold. She felt exhausted and collapsed her back into the tree, digging the arrows deeper inside her body. Dorothea couldn’t stop weeping. She felt her blood gushing out from her wounds, bleeding onto the pelt. She inhaled and caught the fading scent of her lover. She imagined the pelt was Petra’s warm embrace. She began to rub the fur with one of her hands, remembering what Petra had said when she was given the gift. She desperately needed Petra’s support.

Dorothea continued to break down. She’d never see Petra again. Never see her gentle face, feel her soft caresses, or taste her sincere kisses. She’d never finish the war and leave with Petra to Brigid as the couple had promised each other. She looked up at the sky and her vision started to fade.

“Petra...I’m so sorry.” Dorothea softly spoke her last words before choking out her last breath.

______________________________

Petra sighed. She was unable to sleep that night. Another day and no news. It had been a couple weeks since Dorothea had left Garreg Mach. Edelgard had allowed her to withdraw from her current mission and wait at Garreg Mach, since the village confirmed that Dorothea and her army hadn’t arrived. Edelgard had sent a search team with Caspar and Ferdinand a week ago. She didn’t want Petra to go in case the assassin would act irrationally.

The other Black Eagles were very kind to Petra. They all ate and trained with her to keep her mind off Dorothea’s disappearance. Edelgard constantly reassured Petra that Dorothea and the others must’ve gotten lost. Petra nodded every time but couldn’t reassure herself until Dorothea was in her arms.

She rose from her bed and lit a candle. She touched the vase of violets that sat on her desk. Dorothea and Petra’s flower crowns had turned to dirt, but Bernadetta brought Petra back to the violet meadow to pick more. She wanted to believe that Dorothea would return, profusely apologizing to Petra for having her worry. However, she could not stop trembling. She felt her instincts screaming at her and her insides splitting as she thought of the worst. Dorothea meant everything to her.

It wasn’t until she heard horses and jingling metal outside. Petra ran outside in nothing but her nightwear. The ground was muddy from the constant, heavy rain from before, but she didn’t care. She ran to the courtyard. Caspar and Ferdinand were dismounting as she approached.

“Please, give me the news,” Petra pleaded. Her hands were shaking and eyes were pleading. Dorothea wasn’t with them. Maybe she was rushed to the infirmary or with the rest of the knights? Caspar and Ferdinand looked at her sadly as they both hugged Petra. The tears that Petra were holding back flowed freely as she knew this response confirmed what she had feared most. As the two knights let go. Ferdinand held out a piece of bundled up cloth. Petra shakily took it and unwrapped it. It was the pelt that she had given to Dorothea. It was soaked in blood with three holes.

Petra collapsed as the world around her was falling apart. Did her future matter anymore now that her heart would never be full? That the one that was her everything was gone. She buried her face into the pelt and loudly wailed into it. Petra didn’t hear the footsteps come behind her as Edelgard placed her hand on Petra’s shoulder. Petra felt something inside her shatter.

“Please get away from me!” Petra cried and bolted back to her room. She locked the door behind her and spent hours cradling what was left of her darling.

______________________________

It had been a week since the news about Dorothea arrived at the Monastery. Petra kept herself sealed in her room. The only time she left was during Dorothea’s funeral. Petra was silent for the whole ceremony and stayed by Dorothea’s grave for hours after. She embraced the gravestone desperately asking Dorothea to return and hug her back. Eventually, Linhardt convinced Petra to go back inside.

The Black Eagles took turns leaving food at Petra’s door. They would whisper through the door offering food and tried to coax her out. Petra declined to leaving her room every time, but would open the door and accept the food when deliverer left. Petra also refused to speak to Edelgard. Although Petra did not say it, the other Black Eagles knew that she blamed Edelgard for sending Dorothea to her unknowing and painful death. This morning, it was Bernadetta’s turn to give Petra food. She carried Petra’s meal to her room and set it down on the floor.

“I have your food, Petra.” Bernadetta voiced through the door. “I’m also on my way to practice my archery if you want to join?” No voice answered. Although Petra was withdrawn, she always answered to anyone speaking through the door, barring Edelgard.

Bernadetta had a nagging feeling. She wanted to leave and get Caspar or Ferdinand, who always knew what to do or what to say. However, Bernadetta was deeply worried for Petra.

“Petra, I’m coming in.” Bernadetta warned. She slowly opened the door, shocked that the door was unlocked. However, she didn’t see Petra anywhere in the room. The whole room was disheveled. Papers and clothing were scattered across the floor. The carpet and wallpaper were shredded beyond repair and arrows pierced the walls. The only neat object was the vase of violets that sat in the middle of Petra's messy desk.

Bernadetta ran out, shouting for the other Black Eagles. All of them gathered in Petra’s room. Edelgard immediately ordered all the Black Eagles to gather the knights and search for Petra. Everyone searched the Monastery and surrounding area for Petra.

Petra nor a trace of her presence was ever found.


End file.
